Blast From the Past
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Bonnie casts a spell to look at Damon's past loves the whole gang watches them, and what they find surprises them. Bonnie is even sympathetic enough to bring the person back from the dead, leaving Damon with a second chance at love. SLASH Damon/OC
1. Wacky Witchcraft

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: I've never done a story quite like this so definitely review and tell me if it's any good or not. I was reluctant to put it up mostly because I didn't know exactly where I'm going but I have most of it ready to upload so there will be quick updates. It takes place around 2x19 and 2x20 but it doesn't exactly follow all the events. Actually I'll probably change a lot of things about the Klaus battle. The way I wrote Bonnie's character she might seem out of character, sorry about that but it had to be done. So ready, enjoy, review!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter One: Wacky Witchcraft**_

Flipping through her Grams grimoire in the Salvatore Boarding house, Bonnie came across a particular spell that sparked curiosity inside of her.

"To See Past Loves," Bonnie murmured the title and she looked up to see Damon, Stefan, and Elena descending from the stairs, arguing as usual. Bonnie stared at Damon with a calculating look, watching as the elder vampire scowled at Stefan and Elena. They were fighting over Klaus as always.

Ever since Bonnie had moved in here, as well as Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric, all she ever seemed to hear was them arguing. Klaus was tearing them apart, he was tearing them all apart.

Maybe we need something to lighten the mood, Bonnie thought with a sly grin, staying on the page.

She waited patiently, trying to act focused on the book of spells in front of her until Damon left out the front door to go get more groceries since humans lived there now.

"Hey Stefan," Bonnie asked innocently, dragging Elena and his attention away from whatever drama was going on now.

"Yeah Bonnie," he offered me a smile as Elena and him joined me on the couch.

"I know Damon loved Katherine and he went searching for her for like 140 years but do you think he loved anybody in between then to now?"

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her and Elena shot a confused look at me. "No, not that he ever told, or would ever tell me for that matter, but I have never seen Damon with anyone else for more then a few weeks, so I just assumed..." Stefan trailed off knowing she got the point.  
>"Why?" Elena asked curiously.<p>

Bonnie flipped the book over and showed her the spell.

"Might lessen the arguing around her, provide for a distraction, maybe we'll even get an insight to the mystery that is Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie suggested with a sly smile.

Elena peeked a glance at Stefan, liking this plan already. "What do you think. Damon can't have only loved one person all throughout his life, there had to be more. Don't you want to find out?" Elena asked him eagerly.

Stefan overlooked the spell with a sigh. "It says you need the subject in the room and it will portray it to all in the room like a movie. Damon will be super pissed once the spell's over," Stefan pointed out.

"Sometimes you just got roll with the consequences Stefan," Elena told him with a smile, pecking him on the cheek.

Stefan was hesitant at first but with a reluctant sigh he agreed.

"I'll go get the supplies!" Bonnie announced and went up stairs to her room.

"Supplies?" Alaric questioned as he passed Bonnie on the stair case.

"We're going to a spell on Damon to see his past loves!" Elena announced with a grin.

Alaric glanced at the weary Stefan. "He's going to murder us all in our sleep," Alaric announced with a sigh.

"Are you going to watch with us?" Elena asked, as if it were some random movie rather then Damon's memories.

"Why not, he'll kill me anyway, even if I wasn't directly watching it," Alaric agreed taking a seat on the armchair by the fire.

"Klaus is going to be pissed off if we die at Damon's hands instead of his," Stefan teased Elena lightly.

Soon Bonnie was setting up the candles, lighting them and memorizing the spell in her head because as soon as Damon walked in the door she would have to say it.

The tell tale sign of the key twisting in the lock let them know Damon was home. Bonnie started chanting quietly as Damon walked in, carrying a few bags.

"What's going on?" Damon asked as Alaric and Jeremy took the bags from him.

"It wasn't my plan," Stefan announced as Bonnie finished the spell by saying Damon's name. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room and screams followed as it flashed over all of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Stefan yelled as the light faded leaving the room back to normal except...

They weren't in the Salvatore Boarding house anymore. In fact they didn't know where they were.

"What the hell," Damon hissed, clearly enraged.

"It was a spell...a spell to see your past loves," Elena rambled out, clearly shocked.

"I didn't know it would actually take us back in time!" Bonnie admitted surprised and slightly scared.

They surveyed the room to see it looked like a college dorm room, two twin beds and a regular room lay out. Personal items hadn't been put in the room yet.

"Oh god..." Damon muttered looking around the room with a haunted expression.

"Do you know where we are?" Stefan asked him.

"Yes, my college dorm, in my room," Damon snarled at him, narrowing his eyes into slits. "How could you let them do this?"

Stefan looked sheepish with a guilty expression.

Suddenly the door opened and two boys walked, one with ebony hair and two bright blue eyes, everyone recognized him immediately he hadn't changed that much. It was Damon, though with slightly longer hair and less modern clothes.

"What time period?" Stefan asked curiously.

"1980's."

They all looked to the other boy to see he was as handsome as Damon with a shaggy head of light brown waves and two perfectly emerald eyes upon a perfect complexion with a thin, lithe frame and almost feminine cheek bones. He was adorably cute, and somehow equally sexy at the same time.

He was around the same as Damon, twenty-three.

"I get the bed on the right," the boy announced with a grin. Clearly this was Damon's roommate.

"Hell no, you can have the left," Damon countered with a glare at the other bossy boy.

The boy scoffed in amusement. "Rock, paper, scissors me for it," challenged the boy.

Damon laughed in amusement.

"I guess they can't see us?" Elena asked.

"We're probably just spectators, here to observe," Bonnie agreed.

"But why is it showing us this, it's supposed to show us his past loves," Jeremy asked confused. No one answered him, and Damon certainly wasn't saying anything.

Damon laughed in amusement. "Yeah, what are you twelve?" He seemed lighter and happier then the present day Damon. There was less of haunted look in his eyes and he seemed, freer.

"Are you scared of a challenge, Salvatore," the boy asked, raising a perfect brown eyebrow with an easy going smirk on his face.

Stefan looked back at his Damon to see a pained expression on his face. Then suddenly it all clicked and Stefan gasped. "This, him is your past love?" Stefan asked excitedly.

Damon looked over to him and glared as the other processed this as well with mouths opened in an 'o.'

"I didn't know you were gay, or bisexual I should say," Elena told him to trying to ease the tension. Damon looked like he was ready to kill all of them as he glared at her.

"I never refuse a challenge, Johnson," Damon spoke up with a sly grin and he held out a fist, ready to part take in the childish game as a tie breaker.

They played and Damon most likely with his vampire reflexes won with an award winning smile. He laughed in the boy's face and moved to put his things on the right side.

"You may have won the battle but not the war Salvatore," the boy announced with a teasing smirk as he moved over to the left side.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I'm an excellent strategist," Damon responded with a wicked grin.

The boy looked him over. "Your not so scary."

With that the memory seemed to end and everything became a tumbled mess of darkness before that bright light came again and left rapidly.

_**XXX**_

_**Love it, like it, hate it, REVIEW! It'll get me to update sooner, I've got the second chapter all ready to go!  
><strong>_


	2. Drunken Damon

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: These next few chapters will be short but frequent, only if you review!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Two: Drunken Damon **_

"This spell sucks," grumbled Jeremy as they looked around at their surroundings, to see they weren't back in the Salvatore Boarding house yet.

They seemed to be at a party. It looked like the same time period. The lights were dim, loud rock music made the house vibrate and moving bodies made the place seem so disorientating. They seemed to be the corner over by a wide stair case, where a little small alcove was, dark and concealed from prying eyes.

They found Damon and that boy in their.  
>"Jaden, do you like the party?" Damon asked him, taking a swig from his beer, leaning against the wall. He looked drunk, a goofy grin spread across his face.<p>

"Jaden, that's his name?" Stefan asked his Damon curiously. Damon nodded stiffly.

"So it showed you two meeting and now it's showing..." Elena trailed off hoping Damon would give her a hint in the direction this was all going.

"It's highlighting the main parts of our relationship," Damon finally said as Jaden and past Damon chattered on.

"Are you two like together yet?" Jeremy asked.

Damon shook his head.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk, we're all drunk," Jaden slurred his words bubbly laughter coming to the surface.

"Someone had a 'lil to much to drink," Damon teased, slurring his own words as well.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Jaden informed him with a grin.

Damon regarded him confused after this. "What?" he asked drunkenly.

Someone bumped into Jaden from behind and he fell forward into Damon, hands resting on the wall by Damon's head, their bodies pressed together and their faces close.

They both were looking at each other as if this is the first time they had seen each other. Their eyes searching each others faces as they leaned closer and closer and closer until...

Their kiss was hungry and desperate and heated, fueled by the alcohol. Hands roamed as their kiss became deeper and the others blushed slightly, finding the need to look away after seeing something so intimate.

Finally they broke away and seemed to realize what they had done. Jaden stepped back with wide eyes.

"Got to go," Damon announced, stumbling away.

"Me too," Jaden agreed and they split apart.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, apparently not liking how the romantic moment had ended. "You two slobbered all over each other and then you both just leave?" she asked confused.

"Neither of us were gay, Elena. It was very, very weird for the both of us and it took time to get used to," Damon told her with a patronizing look and a small smile at the memory.

"I thought it was cute, and the look on Damon's face, priceless," Alaric commented, only to be cuffed in the back of the head by Damon.

The memory ended and the dizziness of the changing scenes fell upon them once again.

_**XXX  
>Tell me what you think!<br>**_


	3. Kiss Me or Kill Me

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Three: Kiss Me or Kill Me**_

They were back in the dorm room again.

Jaden and Damon looked like they were in the middle of an argument, both looking angry and flushed.

"Why can't you just admit you like me Damon, is it really that hard?" Jaden asked with a glare, fury written all over his face. His hair was a wild mess and his shirt was slightly wrinkled signaling that they must have been fighting.

"Stop telling me how I feel!" Damon yelled equally annoyed, his eyes wild, darting between Jaden and the door as if were considering running.

"You kissed me at Jason's party and then you ran off!" Jaden reminded him with his best 'you-jackass' look.

"_You _kissed and if I remember correctly you weren't glued to the spot either," Damon snapped with a roll of his blue eyes.

"You kissed me," Jaden argued immediately.

"No, you kissed me!

"No you!"

"No you!"

"NO, you!"

"No, YOU!"

They kept getting closer and closer as their voices were raised until suddenly there was no room left between them and their lips met again, heated and hungry as last time but this time they were both sober. Tongues thrusting into heated mouthes, fighting and tangling in a flurry to find dominance, to be in control.

After a long moment they broke apart, looking at each other, still close in an embrace.

"I like you Damon, and I _know _you like me too," Jaden told him in a softer voice, looking up at Damon with hooded eyes, the emotions flickering across the emerald pools flashed between lust and anticipation waiting to see if Damon was accept this or reject it.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Damon asked with a sigh as he suddenly hoisted Jaden up and pushed him down on the bed, crawling down on top of him and meeting his lips again. Jaden laughed in glee, his eyes alive with lust and joy, and he deepened the kiss immediately.

When they broke apart again Damon stayed there, inches away from Jaden, just staring with a wondering look as if he were seeing something for the first time. He brushed a few kisses across Jaden's chin lightly.

"Because I _am_ always right, and don't you forget it Salvatore," Jaden remarked haughtily dragging Damon back down to his lips.

"Damon, admitting someone's right? Why didn't anyone document this moment in time?" Bonnie asked with a sly look pointed towards Damon.

Damon responded with his finger, the middle one to be exact as the memory around them changed.

XXX

**_So keep up with more reviews or these fast updates aren't going to come as fast!_**


	4. Love and Loss

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: So this chapter is really sad and I'm sorry about that but it had to be done! I loved all the reviews gave me, made my day. So keep 'em coming and I'll update tonight!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Four: Love and Loss  
><strong>_

The scenes changed again, the others almost used to it by now. They were in the dorm room again, but it was night and the lights were out. They looked around for Damon and Jaden and found them, in bed, naked.

"Damon," groaned Stefan as he looked away.

"The sheets are covering us," Damon protested as the couple made out. "Don't worry prude, this isn't the naughty part of the night," Damon reassured him.

Sure enough the sheets were covering their lower halves thankfully. Damon was on top of Jaden, straddling him, his hands holding Jaden's face.

"I love you, Jaden," Damon murmured, his voice happy and so full of love and affection Elena and Bonnie 'awed' in unison, making their Damon scowl at them.

"I love you too Damon, forever and always," Jaden responded, kissing him softly. The two were lost in each other, melted into they're embrace, pouring all the love they held for each other in that one kiss.

The memory ended and they were transported into some other dorm room from the looks of it but not Damon and Jaden's.

A group of guys and girls sat around, beers and drinks in their hands talking and chattering away happily.

"Who are they?" Elena asked.

"Friends, I actually had them, believe or not," Damon answered sending Stefan a pointed look. "Some of them are vampires, my friends, and the human ones are Jaden's friends," Damon pointed out.

"So what did you guys do for Valentine's day?" A guy to Damon's right asked.

Damon and Jaden shared a secretive glance with a smirk.

"I'd rather not know, Bruce. Knowing Damon it was something above and beyond X-rated," a girl announced with a laugh. The rest laughed with her, including Jaden and Damon.

"Damon-rated," someone announced and they all burst into fresh hysterics.

Suddenly the mood was interrupted when a heavy rock broke through the dorm window, landing in the center of the room sending some screaming and running.

A note was attached to the rock. "Burn, demons, burn?" Jaden read it with a confused look on his face. Damon and the Bruce guy shared a look.

"The hunters must have found us," Bruce muttered to Damon in a low voice, getting up on his feet. It was clear he was one of Damon's vampire friends.

"Hunters?" Jaden asked hearing what they had said.

"Jaden didn't know you were a vampire?" Stefan asked confused.

Damon gave him a stony look. "No, I never told him."

"Jaden, you need to get out, now," Damon announced in a serious tone. Bruce was looking around sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke," he announced. Screams rose from outside and carried into the room. Suddenly the door was burst down and several men with guns stepped in shooting and everyone scattered in all the chaos and hysteria.

The group recognized vervain darts and wooden bullets being fired.

"Jaden. Go, _now," _Damon gritted out and Jaden seemed to get the hint, he followed the others out, reaching for Damon.

"You too!" he yelled reaching for Damon's hand.

"I'll be right out, just go!" Damon yelled as Bruce and some other started fighting the vampire hunters. Jaden couldn't hold back anymore, he was being pushed out by the others that were clawing there way out, desperate and scared.

The vampires took down the hunters, some falling as well as smoke started to filter in. The hunters must have set the whole dorm on fire. Soon orange flames started entering and the vampires stopped fighting the hunters.

"Let's go!" Bruce announced with a roar, pointing to the window. He seemed like the leader of them, they all followed his order instantly.  
>"I should go make sure Jaden got out," Damon told Bruce, having to shout over the roaring flames.<p>

"Damon's he's outside and fine, you need to go now before you die," Bruce told him and Damon nodded unsure as they escaped through the window, jumping the three stories to the ground. Thankfully in all the confusion no one saw them, nor did they see the vampires race out towards the fields to escape the flames already covering the campus.

They stopped and turned back surveying the damage, or in Damon's case looking for Jaden. A cry so drowned it could barely be heard pulled Damon's attention and he looked to see in the second story at a window was Jaden, banging at the window, smoke and soot covering his face. He was trapped.  
>Damon started to run towards him but the man, Bruce, held him back.<p>

"You'll die, Damon!" Bruce roared holding tightly.

"Let go of me! I have to save him!" Damon cried, desperation and panic clear in his eyes.

"It's too late!" Bruce shouted mournfully, the decision to hold Damon back from his lover clearly hurting him. A boom rang out through the air as the building exploded in a roar of flames, drowning out Damon's ragged screams.

He doubled over in agony, Bruce pinning him to the ground as he tried to crawl away to save Jaden. Hot tears were streaming down Damon's face and grief and agony were shaking him violently.

"Jaden! Jaden! JADEN!" Damon screamed, knowing it was too late to save him but he couldn't see reason.  
>"It was too late Damon, I'm sorry," Bruce whimpered helplessly watching as the building went up in flames, nothing left but debris.<p>

The memory ended and this time they ended up back in the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon's screams haunting them all.

**_XXX_**

**_Please review, they mean the world too me!  
><em>**


	5. A Second Chance

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Chapter Five: A Second Chance**_

A stunned silence fell over them as they digested this new information.

"Oh god, Damon I'm so sorry," Elena told him softly, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He looked shaken, a haunted look in his eyes, he was even slightly paler.

"If I had known we would see that I wouldn't have done the spell, I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie told him grimly, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Damon told her in a monotone voice like he wasn't really paying attention to his words. Like he was still revisiting those memories.

"That's why you told me to tell Elena about me being a vampire, isn't it?" Stefan asked surprised, clicking together the information in his head.

Damon nodded stiffly. "If I had told him he'd still be alive. He would have gotten out sooner, he wouldn't have gotten trapped," Damon admitted in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," Stefan told him, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Now if you're done casting spells on me, I'll be leaving," Damon announced dryly with a ghost of a smile so they knew he was kidding and he went up stairs.

"Who would have thought, big bad Damon falling in love with a human," Elena announced with a small smile.

"And a boy human," Alaric pointed out.

"There's a lot more to Damon then meets the eye," Bonnie agreed leafing through the grimoire like she was possessed. They all gave her curious looks as she fumbled through page after page, searching and searching.

Suddenly she gasped, leaping up from the couch.

"Look what I found!"

They looked at the spell. 'To Bring a Lover Back.'

"Bonnie, we can't mess with fate," Stefan told her with a sigh.

"No but look at the descriptions. It's not messing with fate if the person died of unnatural causes. Dying from an attack of vampire hunters is pretty unnatural, right!"

"I guess..." Elena agreed slowly, looking to see Stefan' reaction.

"It makes sense," he agreed after a while.

Bonnie hushed them and motioned for them to follow into the kitchen where she turned on the faucet so Damon couldn't hear them.

"Let's make it a surprise!" she announced with an eager grin, her face lighting up. Even if it was for Damon she just loved planning surprises. Besides she owed Damon for putting his most precious memories on display like that.

"Bonnie Bennet, helping Damon Salvatore out of the goodness of her heart?" Elena asked with a grin.

"Well he might be a little more tolerable if he had the love of his life back," Bonnie pointed out with a pondering look.

"Let's do it," Stefan agreed with a grin, happy to being doing something that would make Damon happy as he didn't get that chance much often, and they all set off to find ingredients for the potion.

XXX

An hour later they met up back in the kitchen with the ingredients needed. Bonnie quickly made everything, stirring the potion and reciting the spell over it.

"Stefan, a strand of Damon's hair please," Bonnie asked for the last ingredient with a smile on her face. He handed her the black strand and she tossed it into the potion and chanted until finally there was a loud explosion and once again they were blinded by a bright light just like with the memory spell.

"What's with witches and wanting people to lose their eye sight?" Alaric grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Damon yelled as he ran down the stairs. The light faded and they all looked around. The potion had exploded all over the kitchen.

In the middle stood a very naked and very confused male with light brown hair, emerald eyes, and wow what a nice body, the girls thought as they peeked over at him.

"Damon?" Jaden asked hesitantly as he stared at Damon. Damon was stunned, frozen in place his eyes wide.

"Surprise!" Bonnie announced happily.

With a rush Damon was half-way across the room pulling the naked boy into his arms and collapsing to the floor, pulling Jaden into his lap as he hugged him, burying his face in those familiar brunette locks.

"W-what happened?" Damon asked after he finally pulled away from Jaden enough to look at the others.

"We did a spell, or Bonnie did, to bring him back since he died of supernatural causes," Elena explained, grinning from ear to ear.

Damon stared at them for a minute as if he expected them to yell out April Fool's at any moment. When no one did he stared down at the shivering boy in his arms, tracing a gentle finger over the other boy's lips.

"It's me Day, all me," Jaden reassured him in a small voice as if he knew what Damon was thinking, what Damon was feeling.

"I'll go find him some clothes," Damon announced to the others and with that lifted Jaden and took him upstairs. He looked shocked and dumbfounded, his mind still trying to process who he was holding in his arms.

"Do you think we did the right thing," Elena asked Stefan desperately confused at Damon's response.

"Yeah, don't worry, he's just shell shocked," Stefan reassured her.

They cleaned up the kitchen waiting for Damon and Jaden to come back down.

XXX

**_Sooo tell me what you think of Jaden's reappearance! Want me to kill him off? Keep him? Click the little box below!_**


	6. This Love

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: So happy from all the reviews! Thank you guys so much! So here's my longest chapter yet, hope you like it! Remember to review!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Six: This Love  
><strong>_

Damon carried Jaden to his room, shutting the door behind them with his foot and placing Jaden on his large bed as he searched through his dresser for clothes that would fit the smaller boy.

"Damon," Jaden breathed out after a few minutes of silence. Damon turned to look at him and saw the love and affection in Jaden's eyes and melted.

"God Jade," murmured Damon, using Jaden's much hated nickname. He surged forward and jumped on top of the boy, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss like he had to make sure he was really there.

"I missed you so much Damon," Jaden choked out, his eyes watery with unshed tears, though he seemed determined not to spill them.

Damon breathed in Jaden's scent deeply, remembering the mouth watering aroma that was Jaden. There was a sudden flare in his eyes and in his gums and he vamped out at Jaden, wanting to bite, to feed, but in the last seconds before he pierced Jaden's neck he threw himself across the room.

"Damon!" Jaden cried out getting up to his side.

"Stay back," Damon begged desperately, trying to regain control. God, he felt like _Stefan._ He was always so good at controlling his urges around Jaden.

"Damon, look at me," Jaden asked softly as Damon hid his face from Jaden, trying to make it go back to normal. "_Look at me." _Jaden demanded and Damon turned to face him. Jaden smiled and held Damon's face in his hands kissing each eye and then his mouth and it all went back to normal.

"Don't hide from me Day, I love you more then you could ever know. There's no reason to hide," Jaden told him with a bright smile.

All the shock had worn off from before and he was back to his old self.

"So you know, that I'm a-" Damon trailed off looking guilty and scared Jaden would call him a monster.

"Duh," Jaden announced with a roll of his eyes, slapping Damon's cheek slightly and he got up and searched through Damon's dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and put them on and and one of Damon's tightest shirts and basketball shorts that he gave Damon an amused smile for having.

"Come on Day, and stop staring, your acting creepy," Jaden told him with a flippant smile as he pulled Damon off the floor.

Damon followed him downstairs with a dazed look. He couldn't believe Jaden was back, back into his life. He thought he would never see that smile again, never hear that voice again, never see that secret way Jaden glances at him and winks like they're sharing some profound secret.

"Hi, as you all know, I'm Jaden," Jaden introduced himself with a grin as they came into the kitchen.

"You must be really confused as to how you're back," Stefan guessed with a sympathetic look.

Jaden looked sheepish for a moment. "Ah-not really. I've been watching, you know from up there," Jaden pointed up at the ceiling with a smile. "Ever since I died, I like to keep track of Damon," Jaden explained as he glanced over at Damon's 'oh-fuck' expression.

He punched Damon in the shoulder hard. "By the way you deserve that, jerk of a boyfriend who doesn't tell me that he's a vampire," Jaden teased him.

"I was going to tell you!" Damon protested with an eye roll.

"Oh I'm sure, probably in about three years when I finally noticed that you don't age, jackass," Jaden teased.

"So you know everything that's going on, like Klaus and everything?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yes, Jeremy," Jaden answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you know all of our names?" Bonnie asked.

Jaden nodded. "Bonnie the witch, Elena the doppelganger, Stefan the brother, and Alaric the vampire hunting history teacher," he announced pointing to each of them.

"Impressive," Elena agreed smiling.

"So, what was it like, up there," Alaric asked with fascination.

Jaden grew a fond smile on his face. "Warm, I can barely remember now that I'm back on Earth, but I remember that I was warm and so peaceful."

"Well, it's getting late, we should all get some sleep," Stefan announced. They all agreed and went off to their respective rooms now that they were all sleeping in the Boarding house due to Klaus.

"You're being quiet," Jaden commented as they entered Damon's room again. "Still shocked?"

"I can't believe your back, Jade, I thought I had lost you forever," Damon agreed with a look of agony.

"I'm back now Day, I promise," Jaden reassured him wrapping his hands around Damon's neck.

Damon leaned down to kiss Jaden sweetly on the lips.

"So we're going back to where we left off?" Jaden asked, suddenly uncertain as he broke away from Damon's arms, sinking onto the edge of the bed.

"Of course! Why?" Damon asked suddenly afraid Jaden had changed his mind about Damon, scared of the vampire.

"Well, as I said before I've been watching you, and well I saw how you and Elena, and you kinda of-" Jaden broke off a slow blush settling across his cheeks.

"Like her? Look Jaden, after you...died, I tried to move on. And when I came here you probably already know I was searching for Katherine, I was so angry that I had lost you and then I guess I developed feelings for Elena but Jaden, the minute I saw you standing there I felt like it was thirty years ago. I may have liked Elena but Jaden, god I love you so much," Damon told him, pressing his lips to Jaden's forehead sweetly, tasting the skin there. He had missed Jaden for so long.

"I know those feelings for Elena can't vanish in a day, I just want to make sure that you're ready to move on from her," Jaden explained with a small smile.

"So ready Jade, I've missed you more then I possibly know," Damon told him honestly.

Jaden smirked at Damon. "Is this where the reunion sex comes in?" Jaden asked snarkily, taking Damon's hands in his own.

"You know my little brother can hear everything we're saying," Damon told him with a wicked grin.

Jaden's eyes widened comically and he looked around as if he expected to find Stefan in the room. "That's a no on the reunion sex then," Jaden announced lying down on the bed and closing his eyes, preparing for sleep.

"Hey, hey, hey. No rash decisions!" Damon objected leaning over to the stereo and switched on, loud rock music blaring. "Now he can't, so get naked," Damon told him seriously.

Jaden lifted an eyebrow. "Always the romancer," Jaden remarked.

"You know it," Damon breathed out as he straddled Jaden's hips, dragging his fingers down Jaden's shirt until he reached the hem and then slowly sliding it back up revealing Jaden's toned chest, tan and smooth like always.

Damon laid a few butterfly kisses over his stomach making Jaden squirm and giggle, he had always been ticklish and Damon used this to his advantage as much as possible.

"Jaden," Damon moaned his name out, loving that name on his lips, rolling off his tongue. He hadn't said it for thirty years after all, he couldn't bare to feel the pain the name caused him after Jaden died. But now the name only brought a renewed sense of love into him and it burned away all the hurt, all the despair, and all the grief his life had brought him.

Damon's skillful fingers reached the hem of the basketball shorts on Jaden, brushing against the material with a hesitant look. It felt like it did thirty years ago the first time they had ever had sex. It felt scary and intimidating and alien to him.

Jaden smirked up at him as if he knew what Damon was thinking, and with the bond they shared he probably did. He could always tell what Damon was thinking just by looking at Damon. "I love you Damon Salvatore," Jaden whispered, his voice soft and light, his words caressing a deep part of Damon.

Damon smiled at the reassurance the love melting his insides, everything felt hot. He ripped away the basketball shorts and Jaden's boxers as Jaden set to work on Damon's clothing and suddenly they were molded together, naked flesh against naked flesh, fitting perfectly like they had thirty years ago.

Jaden hummed as Damon straddled Jaden's thigh so their dicks brushed against each other in sweet friction. Damon covered Jaden in more wet kisses as Jaden's hands played down Damon's back finding his ass and squeezing hard. Damon's breath hitched at this and he grew painfully aware of how hard he was.

"Come on Day," Jaden whispered, begging for more, his skin flushed with sweet sweat and a deep lust was setting his emerald eyes on fire.

Damon smirked placing one finger in his mouth and sucking it sensually. He spread Jaden's legs open wider with his knee and traced Jaden's hole teasingly watching the smaller boy squirm with anticipation. "Damon!" Jaden huffed out as Damon teased him.

Damon grinned wickedly and stuck the finger in stretching in deep and deep, letting Jaden get used to the feeling before he stuck another finger in and then another. Thrusting his fingers deep he found Jaden's prostate, knowing this when the green eyed boy arched up with a strangled noise.

"Damon, need you...now." Jaden panted out his breath coming in short. Damon had been waiting eagerly for these words and he immediately settled between Jaden's spread legs, towering over the other boy as the thrust in deep and slow his eyes rolling back as he felt heat wrap around his cock as he pushed into Jaden's tight ass.

Jaden keened at the feeling and begged Damon to start moving needing more, hungry for more. Damon pressed kiss after kiss across Jaden as he started to move, slow and sensual until Jaden was quivering beneath him. Jaden's grip on Damon's ass tightened, his fingernails biting into the flesh.

"Faster," he whined the heat and lust overpowering him.

Damon lost control at his plea, taken over by the smell of Jaden, the smell of sweat, lust, adrenaline, and oh god the smell of his blood. He thrust into Jaden faster, hitting Jaden's sweet spot each time as their moans and grunts filled the room.

"Damon, Damon, I'm gonna...ahh...Damon," Jaden gasped out, his eyes open wide as Damon's finger traveled to Jaden's cock, sliding up and down his shaft in sync with his thrusts.

Jaden came with a strangled moan/scream spraying hot liquid over his and Damon's stomachs, eyes rolling back as his body shook with pleasure. Damon couldn't take it anymore, he vamped out, his gums releasing the two piercing incisors, the need to take Jaden's blood was strong and hard to resist.

"Do it," Jaden begged him with a look of trust and love and Damon didn't have time to argue before he sunk his fangs into Jaden's beautiful throat. He hadn't taken a gulp of blood before he came hot and hard inside of Jaden, letting go of the green eyed boy's neck as he pulled out.

He collapsed on top of Jaden, emotionally and physically worn out between fucking Jaden's brains out and tasting that sweet, pure blood he had never had the pleasure of taking before.

Guilt over took Damon as he got a look at the bite on Jaden's neck. He had never bitten Jaden before, he had always been so careful. Thirty years ago he hadn't made a habit out of using people for sex and blood at the same time, he hunted quickly taking what he needed and leaving the person.

Jaden seeing where Damon's concern was caressed Damon's cheeks softly, making the vampire look deep into his eyes as he kissed Damon's forehead sweetly. "It's okay Day, I asked you too and it barely hurt," Jaden told him with a soft look. He smiled a secret smile a blush spreading across his cheeks as he peeked up at Damon through hooded eyes. "I kinda liked it actually, it hurt in a...good way," Jaden told Damon with a wicked grin as he kissed Damon's mouth passionately to back his words up.

Damon smiled down at his lover. "What's an angel like you doing with a demon like me?" Damon asked with a shake of his head and a grin on his face.

"Loving you," Jaden murmured as he yawned softly, his eyes getting heavy. Damon kissed his nose softly as he pulled up the blankets around their naked bodies.

"We should go clean up Day," Jaden murmured sleepily as Damon turned off the stereo.

"We'll do it in the morning," Damon told him, kissing his lips before he rolled over on Jaden's side and pulled him close in to him wanting nothing more then to have the boy in the his arms and never let him go. He felt safe here, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets warm and sedated, with a naked Jaden pressed against him. Life couldn't get better.

XXX

**_Sooo tell me what you think! Did ya like it? _**


	7. Adjusting

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, the next chapter will be short but it'll be up tomorrow!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Seven: Adjusting**_

Damon awoke to empty arms, an empty bed, and a heart full of pain as he brushed last night off as a wonderful, painful dream. A beautiful dream, of that beautiful man he loved, that had been taken away from him.

Damon stiffened though as he became more awake, smelling the air and sure enough the scent around him with heavy with sex and..Jaden.

"Jaden," Damon breathed out as he realize last night _wasn't _a dream, but his bed was still empty. He opened his ears to the rest of the house as he stumbled into a pair of worn out, black pajama pants, the first thing he pulled out of the drawer and he rushed with all the vampire speed he had downstairs where he could hear a clang of pots and pans and someone moving around in the kitchen.

"Jaden," Damon breathed out again this time relieved as his hungry eyes drank in Jaden's form, clad only in a pair of Damon's other pajama pants, at the stove dutifully flipping pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes to be precise.

Jaden looked up and smiled a Jaden smile at Damon's ruffled appearance and then suddenly he frowned seeing the panic and relief spread through Damon's eyes. He left his pancakes unattended and hurried over to Damon, embracing him quickly.

"I'm still here, Day," Jaden whispered into his ear soothingly, stroking those black locks he adored so much.

After regaining his composure Damon held Jaden away at an arms length looking at the pancake mix behind him, the fresh orange juice on the table and pieced it all together to form...

"You went outside?" Damon asked dangerously, his voice rising.

Jaden shot him a look that clearly said 'duh.'

"There was no food in here," Jaden answered with a shrug going back to his pancake flipping.

"Jaden, if you hadn't noticed Klaus is out there, just waiting to kill us all! How could you possibly go outside, without even telling me? You could have woken me up and I would have gone with you!" Damon ranted angrily, frustrated.

"Calm down, I don't need you as a bodyguard. Klaus doesn't even know I exist Damon," Jaden told him with a smirk.

"Your not even wearing vervain yet or drinking it, what if someone compelled you or bit you or..." Damon trailed off his throat tightening. At the thought of Jaden dying again a flaring pain wrought its way through his chest, slicing and dicing everything in its path. Hurting and burning as he gasped for air.

"I'm fine Damon, don't worry so much," Jaden reassured him, pecking his cheek sweetly to back up that he really was there and fine. "Damon, I have a second chance at life, I won't spend it locked up in your house," Jaden told him wryly.

"I smell food!" came Elena's excited voice as she and Stefan stepped into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?' Jaden asked with a smile, holding a plate of the warm buttery goodness.  
>"Oh god, these are even better then yours Stefan! Jaden you're amazing!" Elena announced happily as she dug into the pancakes. Stefan pouted and gave a Jaden a mocking glare.<p>

"Show off," he teased lightly as he bit into some of Elena's pancakes.

"Since when did this place start serving food?" Bonnie questioned as she stepped into the kitchen with Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric at her heels.

"Jaden's cooking!" Elena announced gleefully.

"Look at that, some good comes out of having Damon around!" Bonnie teased with a glare in Damon's direction.

"I am his better half," Jaden replied with a sigh as he set the rest of the batch of pancakes on the table. Stefan pulling out the ends so everyone could sit down.

"Oh Jenna, meet Damon's boyfriend, Jaden!" Elena practically yelled, moving her aunt in front of Jaden.

"Pleasure to meet you miss," Jaden told her with a charming smile.

"Not to be rude but when did Damon go gay?" Jenna asked confused.

"I'm not gay!" Damon insisted.

"He just dates a guy Jenna, how could that possibly make him gay!" Stefan added in.

"We raised him from the dead last night," Bonnie told Jenna proudly.

Jenna looked lost as everyone went on to the table digging into their pancakes.

"Where was I when we were raising the dead?" Jenna asked.

"Asleep," Alaric told her with a shrug.

"Great, I always miss the cool stuff."

Everyone was settle in except Damon who was still twitching over the fact that Jaden had gone outside.

"You know everybody has clothes on except you two," Jeremy told the two shirtless males with a smirk.

"Clothes are overrated," Jaden responded with a wave of his hand as he looked back over to Damon. "Come on Damon, your pancakes are going to get cold!"

"I'm a vampire, respectable vampires don't eat." Damon explained with a pointed look at Stefan who was shoveling food in his mouth.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I've seen you eat a thousands times, humor me!"

"Yeah because how do you explain to your human boyfriend 'hey, I don't eat!'"

"So you're going to make me eat alone?" Jaden asked with a frown. The others at the table watched the couple with interest.

"There's six other people at that table you dork," Damon told him exasperated.

Jaden sighed turning back into his seat. "Well I just thought that now I'm back from the dead you would want to spend some time with me but I guess I was wrong," Jaden announced dramatically.

"Jaden," Damon groaned.

Jaden turned to face Bonnie. "You might as well send me back Bonnie, Damon doesn't want anything to do with me. Doesn't want to eat with me, the first thing he does this morning is yell at me, I guess he just doesn't love me anymore," Jaden went off into a rant, playing the guilt card hard.

"You yelled at him?" Elena asked incredulously.

"He went outside!" Damon yelled flustered.

"God Damon, your so insensitive!" Bonnie yelled at him, the two girls coming over to comfort Jaden.

"Manipulative little jerk," Damon hissed plopping down into a chair and shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"That's why you love me," Jaden told him kissing him on the cheek happily as he settled in next to Damon.

"Wow, he's even more evil then Damon!" Alaric announced, impressed.

"I'm not going to eat with you everyday," Damon told him grudgingly.

"Bite me," told him sweetly.

"It looks like he already did," Elena pointed out trying to stifle her giggles. Jaden covered the bite wound on his neck.

"And what if someone had seen that while you were out!" Damon added this onto the list of reasons why Jaden should be holed up here.

"You're the one who bit me!" Jaden shouted jabbing his fork near Damon's eye.

"You-you made me!"

"He couldn't have made you Damon," Stefan chided his brother with a roll of his eyes.

"He's very persuasive," Damon mumbled grumpily.

"Are you two always such a happy couple?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Oh, all the time," Jaden answered with a grin.

Soon everyone had finished with their breakfast and Stefan and Elena volunteered to clean up. The others sat around the kitchen as Bonnie handed out coffee.

"Was Bruce a vampire?" Jaden asked out of the blue looking over at Damon. Somehow Jaden had migrated out of his chair and into Damon's lap.

"Yep."

"Is he still alive, or undead?" Jaden asked curiously.  
>Damon cast a weary glance down at his lover. "Why?"<p>

"Well, he was your best friend!" Jaden told him with an eye roll.

"I still don't get how Damon had friends," Bonnie muttered into her coffee mug.

"Last time I heard he was in New York with a few of the others who made it out," Damon told Jaden cautiously.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Jaden asked.

"To many bad memories," Damon murmured kissing Jaden's forehead. Jaden hummed in understanding.

"We're going to get dressed, and head over to look through the grimiores some more," Bonnie announced, standing up with Jeremy.

Alaric and Jenna went upstairs to go get ready as well leaving Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Jaden.

Stefan and Elena were over at the sink washing dishes.

"Look Stefan, everyone's gone let's have sex now," Elena whispered in mock loudness so Jaden and Damon could hear.

Stefan turned on the faucet. "Now they can't hear us, get naked," Stefan ordered mimicking Jaden and Damon from last night.

"They could hear us!" Jaden shouted, jumping off of Damon's lap.

Stefan and Elena burst into hysterics.

"Dammit, thanks a lot!" Damon whined as Jaden glared at him.

"You'd say anything to get me in bed wouldn't you Salvatore?" Jaden asked with a sigh.

"Can you blame me?" Damon asked with a charming smirk.

"Cheesy," Elena and Stefan coughed at the same time.

"Will you two go away!" Damon shouted at them good-naturally.

XXX

**_Sooo, whatcha think?_**


	8. Burned Alive

_**Blast From the Past**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, more to come soon! Keep up with the reviews and the updates will come a loooot faster!  
><strong>_

XXX

_**Chapter Eight: Burned Alive**_

Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric were all gathered around the living room around midnight, discussing more Klaus related things and not Klaus related things.

"Damon, you and Jaden are so cute together!" Elena mumbled into her hot chocolate sleepily. Damon scowled at her.

"Stefan, control your girlfriend!" Damon snapped, glaring daggers at Elena.

"Big bad Damon doesn't like to be referred to as cute, aww," Bonnie mocked with a self-satisfied grin.

"So was it like love at first sight?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"You were there! Why are you asking me? And shouldn't we be discussing Klaus?" Damon asked exasperated.

"Where is Jaden?" Alaric asked Damon curiously, waiting while Bonnie looked some things in her spell book.

"Upstairs sleeping," Damon replied sipping at his blood and bourbon.

Suddenly there was a slam of a door upstairs and Jaden came hurtling down the stairs, clad in only a pair of plaid pajama pants Stefan had let him borrow.

"Jaden?" Damon questioned, hearing his heartbeat racing fast. Jaden stopped on the landing and everyone got a good look at him. His hair was wild and sticking out everywhere, his eyes were streaming hot tears and he was trembling.

"Damon," Jaden cried in a broken voice. He flew across the room towards Damon, tackling him and clinging to his form like a small child. Damon steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Jaden's back instinctively.

"Jaden? What is it, what's wrong," Damon asked worried, sitting down on the couch and shifting Jaden so he was in Damon's lap. Jaden shook and trembled, his sobs racking his body.

"Damon! It was the fire, it burned so much Day. It...it felt like my skin was melting off..i-it was melting off! I couldn't breathe Day, it hurt so much. Everything hurt!" Jaden cried, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Damon's chest.

Damon shushed him gently, his fingers sifting through Jaden's hair. "It's okay Jade, I'm here. You're okay Jaden, you're alive," Damon tried to soothe him, his heart aching as he saw his lover so distraught, so broken.

"No, no it _hurt _Damon. It hurt more then anything I've ever felt! My skin it was bubbling and it turned black, and I screamed but no one could hear me! Damon I saw people around me burning!" Jaden rambled, clutching Damon like he was his life support. Clinging to him like if he let go the fire would come back and reclaim him.

"I know, Jaden, I know. But you're okay now, you're here, you're safe. You just had a nightmare, it's all over," Damon tried to reassure him.

"Why'd they do it Damon? Why'd they kill me? Why'd they kill all of us?" Jaden asked, his voice cracked and raw. Damon's heart broke at that second and he buried his head into Jaden's hair to hide his tears.

"I don't know Jade, I don't know."

Jaden sat there for a few more minutes, his cries like howls in the night, so mournful, so sad. Finally they subsided and Jaden uncovered his face to Damon, looking up at him like a lost puppy.

"Here Jaden," Elena offered a glass of water quietly to Jaden, her eyes wide with sympathy and pain.

Jaden flushed in embarrassment as he finally noticed the full room of people. "Oh thanks, sorry I'm kinda a drama queen," Jaden muttered ducking his head.

"Hey look at me," Damon demanded and Jaden looked up at him. "You went through a truly traumatic experience, you have nothing to be ashamed of Jaden. When me and Stefan died we woke up every night with nightmares of being shot for at least a year." Damon told him in a serious tone, his eyes searching Jaden's.

"It's true Jaden, completely natural," Stefan agreed grimly, offering a small smile for him.

Jaden sipped at his water and nodded and turned in Damon's lap to face them all, he squinted at the nearest clock.

"What are you all doing down here so late?" he asked curiously cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Klaus meetings," Damon replied with an eye roll. Jaden looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay, I'll just see you when you're done, I'm going to go back to bed," Jaden murmured, pecking Damon on the lips as he moved to get up.

Damon wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him back. "Wait Jade, I'll come up with you. I officially call this meeting closed, Klaus will, unfortunately, still be around tomorrow," Damon announced lifting Jaden and him off the couch.

Stefan looked like he wanted to protest but he could tell his brother didn't want to leave Jaden alone after his first death nightmare so he held his protest in and let Damon carry Jaden up stairs bridal style as everyone murmured their good nights.

xxx


End file.
